The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a multipurpose tube and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a catheter used in a medical environment.
In a medical environment there may be a need to operate an electrical component, for example a camera, at a target location in a patient's body. Operating such a component may include delivering an electrical current to the component, and optionally delivering force or motion to move the component. For example, an electrical current may be required for powering a camera and an illumination component adjacent to the camera, and force or motion may be required to move the camera and point the camera's lens in multiple directions. Typically, a catheter, that is a tube having an elongated form and one or more lumens extending therethrough, is used to encase the electrical component, one or more wires for delivering motion, and one or more electrical wires for delivering electrical current to the electrical component.
In some medical environments there may be a need to simultaneously deliver or remove one or more fluids to or from the target location. Simultaneously delivering a fluid and an electrical current typically require separating electrical wires from a lumen delivering a fluid to avoid electrical short circuits.